


Don’t you grow up in a hurry

by ALM3DA



Series: thoughts and prayers [2]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Monty the Prophet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALM3DA/pseuds/ALM3DA
Summary: Monty’s always known this day would come. He couldn’t hide the world from her forever.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Monse Finnie, Monse Finnie & Monty Finnie
Series: thoughts and prayers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Don’t you grow up in a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Violent Crimes - Kanye West

Monty takes notice of how some of the guys leer at his daughter. He hates to say he saw it coming. The world is now aware of her, and he hates it.

Monse’s fifteen and everything has changed so fast.

He has two worlds, separated by very a fine line.   
From tough, respectable Prophet to sweet and understanding daddy.

One of his worlds is becoming more aware of the other as it grows and changes and becomes more beautiful.

She’s gone from little kid with the braces and curly hair in her face to beautiful, young woman. Monty’s daughter.

She’s never been shy, but she’s never been so easily noticeable before either. The world doesn’t take notice of little kids with smart mouths. It just keeps moving.

He knows she can take care of herself, or at least he hopes so.

His two words are very aware of each other and become closer to being intertwined everyday. This is what he’s fought so hard for all these years.

He thought he’d give up the life after she was born, find another way to provide. But, life.

It went on and he didn’t have the privilege to be picky about where the money came from. Especially as a single father.

He knows the day when he kicks some guy’s ass isn’t far away. He wants the best for his babygirl, but he knows how first boyfriends are.

Shit, he was one. All the right words and all the wrong intentions.

He knows he’ll also have to comfort her, afterward, making his job as a single father even harder. 

Selena was supposed to be here for this, tell her daughter all the things she was supposed to know about dating as a teenage girl. 

He could only prepare Monse for the worst. 

He knows how much she hates when he gets angry at people because of her. He knows she’s never had many friends. Just the boys who’ve followed her around since she was nine.

So the sudden friends that are taking up her free afternoons are very suspect.

The goofy one, Dwayne’s son, Jamal, spends his afternoons working at the grill.

Not him.

The short one, Ruby, no just no. And in the afternoons he’s babysitting siblings. So no.

Not him, either.

That only leaves two people. Latrelle and him. 

Latrelle is one of the younger kids that got jumped in. Sad to see, but he made his choice. He pays more mind to Monse than Monty would appreciate but she never pays him the same back.

Not even in a teasing way, she just flat out ignores him. 

That doesn’t leave anyone except him. Cesar Diaz. He’s always had a feeling about him. He has even worse feelings about him now that he knows he’s probably sniffing after his daughter.

He thought they’d stopped being friends until he looked at her phone one day and saw his contact.

The smiling at her phone, the secretive phone calls she thinks he doesn’t hear, the mysterious parties she suddenly decided to start going to.

But that’s all, nothing deeper with Monse has changed, so while so many things have changed, so many things have stayed the same.

It can’t be someone different. It can’t be someone she would change for.

If he was any other father his main concern would his daughter dating someone so closely tied to a gang.

Because he’s not, his main concern is that his daughter is dating someone so closely related to a rival gang.

One day, he rolls up on Cesar. The kid doesn’t show that he’s scared, something admirable about him. In a nutshell, he makes his dislike more obvious than it already had been before. 

Monty hates to use his stare on a kid, but he has no choice, “My daughter isn’t a prophet and she doesn’t date gang members either.”

He hates that they have to hide something like this because if it was anyone else he would be as excepting as any father would his only daughter’s first boyfriend. 

In a perfect world, there would only be one. His daughter could be with anyone she wanted to. She wouldn’t have to lie to him. 

When Monty finds her curled up in her bed crying, he knows it’s because Cesar listened to him. She says it’s nothing, but he knows it’s not. He was her age once, if he didn’t want his dad to know he’d say it was nothing.

It was always something. Every angered instinct in him tells to wait until she falls asleep, find the kid and kick his ass. 

But she begs him not to. Her teary eyes and and pouty lip bring him from angered to heart broken for her.

It wouldn’t be reasonable anyway, it’s just his natural response as a father.

A month goes by, her head raises to its usual up high stance and she goes on. More afternoons at home, less smiling at her phone and she’s having people over now. 

He’s still worried because there are nights when she locks her door and he hears sniffling from the inside. No amount of knocking and door knob twisting do the trick.

She’s always been a guarded child, but he never thought she’d keep him out too. Life goes on, she doesn’t talk at dinner, she won’t look at him. 

One day grows tired of being ignored in his own home, he snaps, “What’s going on?”

“Do you really have to ask?” She looks at him, nearly identical impatience and says, “I know what you said to him.”

The conversation didn’t end there, starting up in small angered, batches throughout the following weeks. 

The texts during dinner start up again, the low sniffles from behind her bedroom door become quiet words again. Parties and “something after school” become her popular excuses for not being home. 

She’s more irritable, with him at least. She’s not home much and ignoring him when she is. 

He doesn’t snap and tell her that she’s being disrespectful, that would make the wall higher. He’s running a race against time at this point. He knows where things like this come to a head. 

He thinks he preferred it better the other way. When she didn’t know he knew about them. Back then, it wasn’t blatant disrespect, it was just two kids sneaking around. 

Now it’s two untamed beasts getting away with whatever out of his own fear of pushing his daughter too far. 

The last thing he needs is a child that doesn’t come home unless it’s with bad news. 

It’s on a quiet night in the hood that he gets the call, the street lights have come on and he waits in his chair to see her walk through the door. 

Instead he gets a phone call. Latrelle rolled up on Monse and Cesar with a gun.

His worlds have more than collided, they’ve become a violent cluster fuck.


End file.
